


Love me baby (dipeon)

by Queen_of_Evil101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gideon/dipper, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Evil101/pseuds/Queen_of_Evil101
Summary: So this is sorta hormonal 13 year old Gideon and dipper so yeahThis is a dipeon fanfic and dipper will be male so will Gideon.... all the characters will be their original gender
Relationships: Dipper/Gideon, Friendly - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, Sexual - Relationship, dipeon - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. A/N sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New summary needed... just read it

Sorry I’ll be changing the story from now on the new story starts on the next page


	2. Start of a new story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New story sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like 😏

During the train ride home from gravity falls I got a text, it said:

[unknown number: hella darlin]

[Dipper Pines: okay who is this]

[unknown number: oh sweet pea don’t tell me you don’t remember me]

[Dipper Pines: who is this?]

[unknown number: why it’s me lil’ ol’ Gideon]

That name alone was enough to send shivers down my spine “hey dip-dop what’s wrong?” I heard a sweet voice say that voice belonged to my twin sister Mabel Pines “oh it’s just that...” I trailed off “it’s just what?” Mable asked “Gideon texted Me” Mables face had utter shock written all over it.

“Don’t worry about it bro bro we should change now anyway” Mable said change because we have a big secret... and that secret is that we are rich we always have been we just needed to have a little break from it all you know  
So Mable and I change I comb my hair and put richer clothes on still looking like dipper would a little, Mable on the other hand took her braces out did her hair put a richer dress on and put on some jewelry.

“should I text back... I mean I already have but should I send another” Mable studied my face and said “was he threatening you in any way?” I sighed “no it seemed like he was hitting on me” Mable looked shocked not because Gideon was hitting on me but because if my parents found out they would make me marry him “text him back just don’t tell mum and dad ok” Mable said “yeah ok” I said sighing at the same time

[Dipper Pines: how have you been Gideon?]

[Gideon Gleeful: Oh Dipper my love I feel much better now that I’m texting you 😍😍😍]

[Dipper Pines: wow Gideon I’m trying not to blush over here]

[G: I know that wasn’t my best work 😂]

[D: I’m being serious]

[G: really my love?]

[D: Gideon my love I am not leading you on, ask Mable if you want proof]

[G: it’s not that I don’t trust you I just want to make sure I’m not dreaming]

~Dipper Pines added Mabel Pines to this conversation~

[M: what’s wrong dip dip?]

[G: hello Mable is your brother blushing right now?]

[M: YES YES HE IS OMG I SHIP YOU TWO SO HA- ~Dipper Pines removed Mable Pines from the group~]

[G: probably for the best]

[D: yes... sorry my love I have to go but I’ll text you later okay]

[G: very well my love 😍😭]

[D: 😍😭😍😭]

“Mable I’m in love with Gideon!” I say in a love struck tone I could tell by the Mables facial expression that she was trying to hold back a fan-girl screech “OMG DIPPER THATS SO GREAT” I let out a lovely smile making Mable just stare at me “dipper you haven’t smiled like that forever mum will know that you are in love right now” I started to look sad I wasn’t ready for mum to fangirl all over him just yet.

++++++++++++++++Time skip brought to you by BILL FREAKING CIPHER+++++++++++++++++

We were walking up the stairs to our mansion I was love struck whereas Mable... she was just worried about mum finding out “m’lady m’lord welcome home” Mable and I heard a voice saying “m’lord what happened you look really happy” I smiled a bit more “you’ll find out soon enough Lucy” Lucy was my and Mables personal maid Lucy just looked gobsmacked “ummm okay anyways your parents are waiting for you in the dining room... area I don’t know that place is huge” we all just laughed as we went inside to meet our parents.

“mother father” Mable and I said cheerfully in sync “dipper you sound very ch-“ my dad tried to say before mum cut him off “WHO’S THE BOY!!!” Mum yelled.

“ummmm I don’t want to say right now sorry” I yelled running up the stairs “young man I will find out if it the last thing I do ya hear me” mum yelled after me the only reason she didn’t run after me was because dad was holding her back “honey don’t you think you are over reacting” my mum just stomped on his foot and ran after me “OW” “MARK MY WORD I WILL FIND OUT” my mum yelled up the stairs

[D: hello my love 😍]

[G: I thought you would never text back 🥰😍😘]

[G: you don’t know how much I’ve wanted to kiss you]

[D: 💋💋💋] 

[G: as soon as you come back to gravity falls I’ll be ready... seeing that you will text me first and not scare the livin daylights outa me]

[D: no promises]

[G: have I told you how sexy you are]

[D: ok I promise I won’t “scare the livin daylights outa” you]

[G: 😚😘...you have a nice arse to 😏]

[D: 😖Gideon!!!]

[G: okay this is gonna sound wrong..]

[D: what?]

[G: I’m sorta jerking off to you right now]  
[D: oh let me help you] 

{p.s dipper is wearing a baby blue lingerie}

[G: oh sweet baby jesus] 

[D: you like?]

[G: of fuck yes I just came all over myself] 

“Dipper!!!... why are you in a lingerie?” Mum yelled then asked “oh I was just sending my boyfriend a sexy picture to jerk of to” mums face lit up “omg my baby boy found his true love” “what are you gonna send him next... and nude!?!” “No 😏” I say “GASP I need to meet him what’s his last name” I sorta pause for a bit then sigh “he was recently in gravity falls and his last name is gleeful” my mum just looked at me then a huge smile crept across her face then she started texting someone “Gideon and bud gleeful will be over tomorrow... choose your fav lingerie” mum joked “oh don’t worry I will” I grinned then suddenly got a text

[G: dipper my love did you have something to do with me coming over tomorrow?]

I sighed in a love struck way

[D: yes I did I told mum about you then she wanted to meet you... when you come over maybe we could play] 

[G: 🤩👍🏻]

[D: by that I mean sex]

[G: YES I CAN’T WAIT]

[D: I’m going to wear something special for you ok]

[G: OK!!!]

[D: well then Gideon you better go to sleep]

[G: already in bed]

[D: me too 😘 gn]

[G: 💋💋💋 gn]

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^time skip brought to you by supercalafragalisticexpialadosious^^^^^^^^^

Gideon has finally arrived I can see his van sort thing pull into the driveway I was literally jumping with joy “well dip dip you look exited” I turned to her “I really am I-“ “DIPPER MABLE GIDEON IS HERE” Lucy screeched through the door making Mable jump and me laugh “coming” we said in unison I opened the door “age before beauty” why th- HEY” Mable yelled “haha” I laughed as I ran off until my eyes met Gideons eyes and I immediately stopped running as soon as Mable ran trough that door she turned around and ran back into her room.

“Gideon” I say love struck “My love” there was a little pause between us “so you wanna make out in my room?” “Oh fuck yes” so we ran off to my room I told him to wait on my bed I needed to change before I changed I locked the bedroom door after locking the door I went into the bathroom to change into a red lingerie with heart shaped hoops in my ears  
“You ready Gideon~” “yes my love” I walk to the doorframe and just stand there as soon as Gideon saw me his jaw dropped and his eyes widened “m-my love you look... soooo fucking sexy right now” “good because I want to ride you so bad right now” I say walking over to Gideon really seductively “Shall we~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😏 this is not my fault it’s my brains 🧠

**Author's Note:**

> DIPEON DIPEON


End file.
